<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not) Just another day by Dusk_Frost_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527183">(Not) Just another day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk_Frost_Fox/pseuds/Dusk_Frost_Fox'>Dusk_Frost_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Motorcycle Sex, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk_Frost_Fox/pseuds/Dusk_Frost_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang both like each other. When Blake's in heat their relationship finally somewhat changes. 😏 Blake holds back at first, but soon realizes it's pointless... </p><p>(This is smut from start to finish, btw! Knowing that, if you still wanna read, go ahead :) )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Not) Just another day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you start reading, just wanted to say, I just felt like writing this, its not too serious but please comment what you thought, it'll be a great help to me, thx again!</p><p>(Any opinions, even criticism is welcome! :D)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a wonderful Thursday evening. The sun was going down and the sky was painted with all sorts of colors. Weiss and Ruby went on a week mission two days ago and Yang was working out in the gym at Beacon. Blake on the other hand had some sort of a problem. </p><p>She was getting flustered and she felt hot. Her mind was going crazy and she had all sorts of dirty thoughts about her best friend and crush Yang. She tried to push them away, knowing that these feelings were fake and she felt this way only because of heat. But were they really fake? </p><p> The faunus mating season came and Blake no longer knew how to handle it. It was the first heat cycle she'd ever been through.</p><p> She opened the windows and it soon became very cold inside the room, but all Blake could feel was hot fire inside her. Kind of ironic, since that's Yang's thing… </p><p>"Yang shouldn't be back anytime soon." she thought, her hand slithering it's way down her stomach.</p><p>"Maybe I should ask her to help me? No, I can't do that. What will she think?" </p><p>Yang and Blake both had a crush on each other and they've both talked about it too, but neither was sure if it's a good idea to get together. So they decided to wait and see. </p><p>Blake's warm fingers touched her vegina and started to stoke it up and down, occasionally touching her clit. She felt her legs get weak and she leaned on the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. </p><p>***</p><p>Yang was going to ask Blake if she wanted to practice some battle moves with her. She walked up some stairs and headed to their room.<br/>
She slightly opened the door and froze as soon as she heard familiar noises. She slightly opened the door just to peek inside and saw Blake, hand in her crotch, rocking in and out of her. </p><p>Yang felt herself get very wet. She started to blush and wanted to leave, go back to training, but she couldn't. Why was she doing this? Who was she thinking of while masterbating?<br/>
Yang squeezed her legs. </p><p>"Wait. I'm in the hallway…" she thought, luckily there was no one around to see her sneaking into her room. </p><p>"Blake" she said after entering and walking towards her. </p><p>Blake gasped turning her head towards Yang and quickly taking her hand out of her pants. Yang grabbed her hand, stopping her from finishing this action. </p><p>"Are you ok?" the blond asked concerned.<br/>
Blake didn't know if she should tell her, but she couldn't take it anymore.<br/>
"No…" </p><p>Yang furrowed. "What happened?" she asked, closing the windows. </p><p>"I'm in heat."<br/>
"Oh… Um… Do you need help?"<br/>
"What? No! Just leave me alone, please." Blake asked, embarrassed. </p><p>"Why not? I mean, I love you and want to help you. And you love me too." Yang tired, feeling needy herself. </p><p>"No. Leave." she said.</p><p>"Alright, fine." Yang replied sighing as she left the room and headed back to the gym. </p><p>***</p><p>Next day it was worse. Blake did whatever she could not to relieve herself during the night with Yang above her, probably awake. </p><p>That might have been a mistake. Now she felt worse than yesterday. Class started and she sat in the back rows, Yang following her there. </p><p>Mr. Port started talking about his family again and Yang glanced at Blake.<br/>
"You're not gonna do it here, are you?" she asked.<br/>
"I don't know… I can't help it…"</p><p>Yang knew that was a really bad idea. She could get expelled from the academy. </p><p>"Mr. Port! Blake's not feeling very well, I will take her to the nurse."<br/>
"Alright, make sure nothing happens to her." Port agreed and Yang took Blake out of the classroom. </p><p>"What are you doing? I can't go to the nurse!"<br/>
"Relax, we're going to our room." she answered heading down the hallway. </p><p>She opened the door and Blake got inside.<br/>
"Thanks, you can go back…" Blake said quietly.<br/>
"No. I can't."</p><p>That answer caught Blake off guard and she looked up at Yang surprised, just in time for the brawler to close the gap between them. </p><p>"Mm, stop." Blake pulled away.<br/>
"I can't." Yang repeated, kissing her again, more forcefully this time. Yang closed the door behind them, locking them and picked Blake up, while walking towards the bed and laying her on it, Yang on top. </p><p>"Yang no…"<br/>
"Why not? - Yang started to undress Blake's top clothes.<br/>
"This'll change us." Blake said, giving up, looking to her side. Yang put her palm around her cheek and moved her head so that she was looking at her again.<br/>
"Be with me." She pleaded.<br/>
Blake opened her eyes wider, these words relieving her for some reason.<br/>
"I love you!" Yang continued.<br/>
"I know." Blake said, unsure what to do.<br/>
"Then let me help you."<br/>
"Okay…" She finally gave in. </p><p>Yang kissed her again. Then her jaw, neck. </p><p>"Hey! No hickeys." Blake protested when Yang started to suck on her collarbone. </p><p>"Too late." she smirked.<br/>
Yang grabbed her left breast and sucked on the other one. Her pride only grew as she heard her lover moan. It was brilliant.<br/>
"Blakey, call my name." she asked and Blake obliged.<br/>
"Yang…" she practically moaned.<br/>
"Yang!" her pitch got higher the lower Yang ghosted her lips.<br/>
"Lift your hips up." she whispered into her ear, momentarily going back up. </p><p>Blake did as she was told and Yang slid her school skirt off and threw it aside. </p><p>"Good girl." She softly rubbed her left cat ear as a reward. </p><p>"Aaa, oh God… Give me more." she begged. </p><p>Yangs smirked and nodded her left hand going back to Blake's breast and her right one, opening the girls legs. </p><p>"Well aren't you enjoying this?" she said smugly.<br/>
"Hurry up." Blake lifted her hips up again, to bring them closer to the blondes mouth.<br/>
"Please…"<br/>
"Alright, alright. Hush." Yang said and slowly licked Blake's clit making her shiver and moan very loudly. </p><p>"I'm not sure if we should do this here." Yang looked up at Blake, very aroused and dripping wet.<br/>
"I don't care… Just hurry up!" she said impatiently, her own hand starting to touch herself. </p><p>"Na-ah." The blonde stopped the hand and started to put her tongue in and out of Blake, making her thrust her hips up and down.<br/>
She licked her lips and sucked Blake's clit.<br/>
Blake's back was arching, her hands were pulling the sheets and of course she was moaning, even screaming in pleasure loudly. Too loudly. </p><p>Without warning Yang switched to fingerling her, thrusting two fingers in and out. Just as she was about to scream out again, Yang kissed her, letting the girl taste her own cum. Yang's tongue completely dominated Blake's. They kissed and drooled until they were out of breath, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. </p><p>Of course Yangs hand never stopped, and finally she felt Blake's walls clench as Blake yelled out<br/>
"I'm cumming!"<br/>
Yang kissed her again, so the whole school didn't hear them having sex. </p><p>Yang started to slow her movements, letting Blake relax through the afterglow of probably the most intense orgasm she'd ever had, strengthened by<br/>
the heat she was in and by doing it with some she loved wholeheartedly. </p><p>Blake was panting, completely out of breath, as Yang peted her head, with soft, long strokes and rubbed her cat ear between two fingers, making her horny once again. </p><p>"I love your cat ears." Yang said with adoration.<br/>
Blake purred and lifted her head, leaned toward Yang and bit her collarbone as revenge.<br/>
Yang flinched and said<br/>
"I had that coming…"<br/>
"I need more." - Blake pleaded, hot and bothered.<br/>
"Oh boy… Let's take you to a hotel then. We're so gonna get caught here."<br/>
"Fine."</p><p>After a while, Yang got up and gave Blake her clothes. She dressed up and they headed outside.<br/>
"We'll take bumblebee." She said as they got close to it. </p><p>Yang sat at the front of the bike and waited until Blake sat behind her.<br/>
"Hold tight!" </p><p>Blake put her hands around Yang's waist and pressed her body against her back. They both blushed from the contact. Yang turned the engine on and they rode off. </p><p>Blake started to feel hotter and hotter, squeezing her arms around Yang. She felt herself get wet between her legs.<br/>
"Y… Yang… Wait."<br/>
"What's wrong?" she asked.<br/>
"Wait, don't tell me the bike…?"<br/>
"I'm gonna cum if we don't stop in a second." Blake blurted out quickly.<br/>
"Then we won't stop." Yang laughed and turned right to a road out of the city. </p><p>"No. Yang, what are you doing?"<br/>
"I'm driving you to a rocky road." Blake could already imagine Yang's smug face. </p><p>Blake couldn't hold herself back anymore and as soon as they got to the gravel road, Blake cummed, her whole legs covered in thick fluid, she moved Yang's hair to the side and bit her hard  on the neck, trying to stop herself from screaming. </p><p>"That hurt… But totally worth it!" Yang thought as she stopped the motorbike, turned around and kissed her girlfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, luv you!</p><p>Plz, plz, plzzz comment!! Any feedback is soooo appreciated ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>